Wishing on a star
by Ilovereading
Summary: fluffy RonHermione how our favourite couple find there way into each others arms.I own nothing Harry Potter that belongs to the great JK Rowling


He just sat there staring at her lifeless body. _How could I let this happen? It's all my fault! _The tears began to fall down his face and for once he didn't care, he had lost the love of his life and she hadn't even known. "I love you Hermione. I can't believe I didn't tell you while you were still here but now it's just too late. I'm sorry I didn't get here in time. Now your gone" He stared at her lifeless body wishing more than anything else he could here her voice one more time.

"Ron" a voice came from the door. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. "H-Hermione" he stuttered as he stood up. Ron looked down and there was Hermione dead at his feet, _but she can't be, she's standing in front of me!_ Hermione looked at what Ron was staring at and her breath caught. "Ron, why has your boggart turned into me, I thought your worst fear was spiders?"

At her words Ron remembered why he had come here in the first place; his mother had just asked him to get rid of a boggart that had found its way into an old wardrobe in the attic. "Ron, are you alright? You look a bit pale; do you need to sit down?" At this Ron realised what he had said just before she had interrupted him. He turned deadly pale. _Did she here me say that I loved her? Does she know and just being nice because she is my friend? _The thought of this made his face go red; he had to get out of here. Now.

He ran from the room leaving a very startled and confused Hermione behind. With a wave of her wand the boggart was gone before it had time to turn into her deadliest fear. _What is the matter with Ron? Why is my death his worstfear?_ With these thoughts she left in search of Ron as there was nothing Hermione Jane Granger hated more than a problem she couldn't solve.

While Hermione was still standing in the room Ron had made it back to his bedroom. As he entered he saw Harry sitting on his bed looking at him. "What's the matter?" He asked as Ron sat opposite him on the other bed. Ron new he could tell Harry as he already new about the Hermione situation! So Ron laid back and began the story about from how at first he had been shocked when the boggart had turned into the cold dead body of there best friend to her walking in when he had said that he loved her. Harry just sat there and listened until his best friend had talked himself into a silence. They both sat there for a few moments until Harry finally said "Well there's only one thing you can do now and that's telling her." At Ron's look of disbelief Harry continued "Well if you tell her you will never be in the situation you thought you were in earlier, if she didn't hear what you said then she may feel the same way and then you will both be happy., and if she is just being nice then you…"

At this Ron jumped off the bed and shouted " If she's just being nice then I might as well jump off the roof because then I wont have to be tortured by seeing her with the guy that she does fall in love with" This said Ron laid back down and they both stayed in silence until dinner that evening.

Outside the door Hermione had a stupid grin on her face. _Ron loves me! ME! The bookworm and he has just told Harry that he is in love with me!_ As she descended the stairs she decided that she would tell Ron how she felt so they could carry on with there lives and have their happy ever after.

That night after dinner Hermione led Ron into the garden. It was a beautiful night and Hermione couldn't imagine a more romantic way of telling anyone that she was in love with them. As she looked at the red head standing next to her she forgot what she was going to say, instead she looked up and at that moment she saw a shooting star. "Ron look, make a wish" Just then she felt two strong arms wind there way around her waist. She spun round and looked up into the blue eyes that she had lost herself in so many times before. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. As he pulled away he whispered "I Love you Hermione" at these words she smiled up at him saying "I love you more than anything in the world" He flashed her his trademark Weasley grin and said "I'm glad I wished upon that star"

The young couple did not notice the other members of the Weasley family and Harry standing at the window watching them. Mrs Weasley turned to the rest of her family with a teary smile and said "Well its about time" and with that she shooed them off into the living room to give the young lovers, that reminded her so much of herself an Arthur when they were younger, some privacy.

A/N thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic so pleaseRandR


End file.
